1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for making a shoe sole material from gourd fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical shoe soles are made of chemical materials, such as foamable materials, rubber materials, etc. The chemical materials may pollute our environment. In addition, ventilation is poor for the typical shoe sole of chemical materials.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shoe soles.